


Check the Calendar

by Writing-Classic-Rock (writingfanfic)



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-Classic-Rock
Summary: For the prompt: 'JimBert - fluffy but mildly nsfw. Include, please: Robert being called Sunflower, random appearance of Bonzo. Robert being mad about something, with Jimmy trying to cheer up the usually sunny hippie.'I hope this was okay!





	Check the Calendar

“I’m upset and angry, James.”

Jimmy looked up from his book to where Robert was sprawled over his antique sofa, one leg up over the back, golden hair splayed like the sun’s rays and hazel eyes the dark green of irritation as he stretched out, pouting.

“…really?” he said mildly. “Never would’ve guessed.”

“You wouldn’t, no, ‘cause you don’t  _care_ ,” Robert sulked, and Jimmy nodded, returning to his book. The younger man’s mouth dropped open in shock, and then he launched a pillow at Jimmy, who batted it away, looking slightly offended.

“Careful with that, it’s an antique…”

“ _I am angry, James, and upset._ ”

“And what do you expect me to do about it?” Jimmy asked, sharply, and Robert huffed, rolling away to face the back of the sofa. “…what?! What?!” He groaned. “Come on, Percy…”

There was an angry mumble that sounded like ‘you’re the worst’ but could’ve been ‘eat bratwurst’, and Jimmy sighed. This was most unlike Robert. He would have to get to the bottom of this-

-he picked up his book-

-after the end of Chapter 3.

* * *

“Jonesy, do you know why Rob’s mad at me?”

John Paul looked up from his perch on the amp, and then shrugged.

“Beats me. What’re girls usually mad at in relationships?”

“He’s not a girl,” Jimmy said, in his soft, implacable tone of voice. “Come on, Jonesy, what’s he mad at me for now? He must’ve told you, or said something – he can’t stop himself broadcasting, usually.”

John Paul sighed, and put his bass down, before hopping to his feet and stretching.

“He hasn’t told me, at least, not… specifically. But he called you a ‘forgetful bastard’.” He shrugged. “Birthday?” Jimmy bit his lip, and his pale silver eyes shrouded with worry. “Wait, it’s only June.”

“As far as I know, no,” Jimmy mumbled, and chewed his thumbnail. “Bugger. I’ll have to puzzle it out, John, god bless.” He turned to leave, and John Paul cleared his throat.

“Jimmy…”

“Yeah?”

“You two are adorable.”

His answer was two raised pale fingers, and Jimmy walking away down the corridor, and he grinned widely as he watched the guitarist go.

* * *

“Rob, please tell me what the matter is.”

Robert grabbed the tray of chips – a peace offering, a hatchet that was clearly going to be buried in Jimmy’s skull if Rob had any say – and skulked off, and Jimmy’s jaw clenched as he swallowed, before storming after him.

“For god’s sake, stop being passive-aggressive…!”

“No.” Robert grabbed the ketchup and covered his chips in it, and Jimmy realised he’d done it so he couldn’t have any; then the blond began to eat them, turned fully away from the older man. “Go away, Jimmy. Go and check the calendar.”

“The… calendar…?”

But Robert was already eating and pointedly ignoring him, and Jimmy stared at him for a moment before growling and turning away.

* * *

“Well, he told me that you were a twat.”

Jimmy stared at John, who shrugged.

“I agreed.”

“…I love you too, Bonzo.” Jimmy groaned. “What  _for_?”

John told him. Jimmy stared.

“But it can’t be.”

John repeated himself. Jimmy stared some more.

“Really?”

“I’m not bloody gay Cupid, I’m not trouble-shooting this for you.” John sat down at the drumkit, and Jimmy stared at him. “Just… I can’t believe you’d be so careless…” Jimmy leaned down and whispered in his ear, and John’s expression changed. “…oh.”

“Yeah. ‘scuse me, I have some… things to do.”

* * *

Robert stopped in the doorway, and Jimmy waved to him.

“Hey, luv.”

“…hey.” The sulky tone was still in Robert’s voice, but he stared in wonder at the dinner on the dining room table. “What’s… this?”

“I made us a meal. It’s… you know. Your favourite. I even made strawberries and cream for pudding, although you don’t really make that do you, you just sort of… assemble it…”

“…really?” Robert breathed, and Jimmy nodded.

“Sit down, Rob, stop bloody hovering.” Robert sat down, as if commanded, and Jimmy pushed a plate of chips over to him. “I handmade all of this, so, uh, you might die. But it might be delicious.”

“Really?” Robert asked, eyes glowing brightly, and Jimmy gave a rare, sweet smile.

“Really, and afterwards…” He paced up the table, long legs swinging, and leaned down, lips near Robert’s ear. Robert’s eyes widened, and he swallowed a little as Jimmy mouthed something.

“…uh… I’ll get eating.”

“Good boy,” Jimmy breathed, and grinned, turning on his heel and knowing that Robert was watching him and more specifically his ass all the way back to his seat. “Good boy.”

* * *

Robert collapsed, panting, onto the bed, and had a few moments to push his curly, sweat-soaked hair from his eyes before Jimmy pulled him into his arms, chest heaving. They lay there, Robert’s arms holding Jimmy’s close to him like a seatbelt, before Jimmy sat up, and Robert heard him drag the bin out from under the bedside table.

“Thank you,” he said, and there was an amused chuckle.

“Love you too, Percy.” There was a bit of scuffling as Jimmy leaned under the bed. “I got this for you, as well.” He handed over a box, and Robert stared down at it. “You might like it, although of course, it was a little last minute…”

Robert pulled the box open, and gasped – he pulled out two books, and Jimmy lay down to watch him examine them with delight.

“ _The Adventures of Tom Bombadil_. It’s… bloody hell, Jimmy, it’s a first edition,” he said, voice cracking, and Jimmy delicately opened the first page. “It’s… it’s signed.” He snuffled, and then leaned forward, kissing Jimmy. “Thank you,” he murmured. “So much.”

“And the other.”

“ _The Road Goes Ever On_.” He opened it, and tears began to form in his eyes. “Is this… m-music, Tolkien’s poetry…” He put a hand to his mouth, and then held the books to him. “Oh, Pagey, you’ve made me bloody cry…”

“I was going to wait for you to read them, but…” Jimmy turned to the inside back cover, and Robert read what was written, then checked the other and found the same message scrawled in Jimmy’s handwriting.

_Percy, forever yours, Pagey. 13/06._

“Thirteen? That’s next Wednesday, what’s… what do you have planned?” Robert asked, and Jimmy sweetly kissed him on the nose.

“That’s the actual date of our anniversary. Not today, which is the fifth,” he said, and Robert paused. “I spoke to Bonzo, and Jonesy.” He kissed Robert’s hand, and then patted him on his golden curls as Robert’s jaw dropped open in shock. “But you’ll remember for next year.”

“…I…”

“Goodnight, Percy,” Jimmy grinned, and rolled under the covers.


End file.
